


I'm Not Lonely In The Dark

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dark Gwen, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Gwen-centric, Hand Jobs, Manipulation, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Gwen, Sexual Fantasy, Spells & Enchantments, Vaginal Sex, Voyeur Arthur, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen decides to make the knights her own, with Arthur's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Lonely In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Belatedly written for [Perverse Bang](http://perverse-bang.livejournal.com/) for the prompt of a Gwen-centric gangbang.
> 
> Dub-con due to the fact Gwen is still under Morgana's spell from the Dark Tower when this takes place however I'm not going to call it non-con because it is her idea, completely unprompted and she is not a victim at all in this.
> 
> Title lyrics from [Chloe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcVodHiCp_c) by Hannah Peel.

Gwen sat down on the bed. The king’s bed. _Her bed._

She was aware of the eyes roaming over her, drinking her in. She smiled indulgently at each of them in turn, letting them know it was alright to look.

Leon, Arthur’s oldest friend and most loyal knight. A blush crept over his cheeks when she looked at him but he didn’t lower his eyes. Percival did lower his eyes, shy despite his overwhelming size and strength. Gwaine’s eyes were nearly falling out of his head and he had a look about him that told her he’d dreamed of this since the moment they had met. Mordred looked like a rabbit faced with a crossbow. However for all their blushes and lowered eyes, each one of them were as stripped as she was and each was hard for her. Arthur was the only man that was calm, at ease with the situation. He thought it was his idea, after all.

-x-

“If you were to fall, how would I secure the Knights loyalty?” She’d asked him, shortly after Morgana had set her on her mission. He would fall and she would rise, Morgana would rise with her but for that to happen she needed the Knights of Camelot behind her.

“You’d need to make them yours, make them love you like I love you,” he replied, surprising her with how accepting he’d been of the implication that he could die and she would take the kingdom. Perhaps he’d put as much thought into his succession as she had.

“Is that how you earned it?” she asked with an eyebrow raised. She knew the Knights loved him but for the first time she wondered if they had _loved_ him. The idea made something dark curl in her belly and it wasn’t jealousy.

“Men earn trust and respect on the battlefield. Women must take other measures.” Arthur pulled a face as if to excuse the way people saw the divide between the sexes. Gwen did her best to look understanding and demure, despite her warring impulses. She had half hoped it would be something like this. Some chance for her to experience other men, to get out from under Arthur’s shadow, to be something more than his queen.

“And this would be something you’d condone?” Gwen asked, her hopes teetering on the edge of wariness. What husband would willingly pass around their wife and he’d been so angry when she’d transgressed before.

“I won’t say I like the idea but you are right, Camelot will need a strong Queen, one nobody will oppose. If you are willing then it is a price that can be paid.”

Gwen looked down, smoothing her dress. She was playing at demure again. “As you say, I do not like it but it is my duty.”

-x-

And now naked for all to see, she was doing her duty. Arthur had chosen the knights, his most faithful ones, the few he trusted with his life. She’d expected to see Leon, Gwaine and Percival but she’d been surprised to see Mordred, he’d barely become a Knight and yet he seemed to be invaluable to Arthur. He’d also made it clear what their role was in this. They were here to bind the kingdom together not to sire an heir on her. Each one could take her as they liked but none of them were allowed to spill their seed inside her cunt. That was only for Arthur.

“Mordred,” Arthur said, prompting the start of this little plan of theirs.

Mordred, being the last Knight initiated, was tasked with preparing her for each of the other Knights. He came forward, going to his knees in front of her. “Your highness.”

“Rise, Sir Mordred.” she reached out to touch his shoulder. “These are not the council chambers; you do not need to stand on ceremony.”

When he rose, she leaned into him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips in reassurance. As his eyes fluttered closed, her gaze moved to Arthur, hoping to see pain or regret on his face but he was still the picture of ease. In fact, there was a slight darkness to his eyes that suggested that he would enjoy the evening. Gwen tried not to feel disappointed; after all, she was determined to enjoy it.

She pulled herself away from Mordred’s lips, taking him by the hand instead. She rose and guided him round the posts of the bed until he could climb onto it.

“Lie back,” Gwen told him, trying to find the right tone between encouraging and commanding. Mordred did as she bid and she pointed further down the bed. “With your head towards the end, where we were.”

When he was where she wanted him, she climbed onto the bed beside him. She didn’t want to ask outright if he knew what he was doing, she was sure Arthur wouldn’t send him in clueless but he seemed so young to her. She swung her leg over his chest, not quite straddling him, going slowly just in case he didn’t know what to expect.

“You’re going to kiss me now, Mordred,” she said, her fingers reaching down to brush over his lips, to make it clear he wasn’t going to be kissing her mouth.

“Yes, your...Gwen, Guinevere?” He looked up at her, looking for affirmation.

“Gwen is fine,” she smiled before shifting herself forward.

She angled her hips and waited. She could feel his breath against her lips but it was accidental, a manifestation of his hesitation. She gave Arthur a look and he cleared his throat as if waking up from a dream.

“Mordred,” he prompted. “You don’t have to worry. We talked about his, everything is fine.”

Gwen wondered if this was the first time Mordred had known a woman. She knew there was no chance of purity amongst the other knights, not even honourable Leon but Mordred...

She leaned down and stroked his hair, a comforting touch to go with Arthur’s words. Much to her surprise, his hands came up to her thighs to hold her in place. His hands were strong and his hesitancy seemed to all but disappear as his mouth met her cunt, the warm heat and wetness matching her own. She arched her back, trying not to push herself further down. So much for innocence and purity.

It was all she could do to remember the plan and what she should do next. She held her hand out to Percival. He took it eagerly, not quite as bold as she would have expected but she was glad he wasn’t as shy as Mordred had been.

She leaned forward, brushing her fingers over his chest and stomach as she got lower until she was at a level with his cock. She took it in her hand, her fist sliding up and down over it until she was satisfied that he was completely hard. She drew in a breath, trying to silence the scream of her body at the way Mordred was smothering her clit with his tongue. Her own mind needed a certain amount of focus but she couldn’t find any, everything inside her was buzzing and insistent.

When she felt Percival’s hand on her breasts, his fingers running over her nipple and pinching, she gave up trying to hold back and let her body have what it wanted. She rode out the orgasm, her back curving downwards, her hips swaying over Mordred’s face and her chest pushed as far into Percival’s hands as she could without collapsing forwards entirely.

It would be easier now; she’d be able to concentrate on her role now that some of the pressure had been released. She brought herself back to the position she’d been trying for, one hand on Percival’s hip and the other at the base of his cock. She closed her eyes and lowered her mouth onto the head, taking in the taste and the texture, comparing it to Arthur’s, the only other cock she’d known.

Mordred’s mouth on her clit had become slower, almost languid. He had done his part, now he was keeping her going, keeping her on the brink. Soon enough she’d have another cock filling her, more if she could manage it. They’d talked about all the possibilities, even the ones that good married women shouldn’t have cause to know about. She wanted it all. She wanted every single one of them to have her in every way imaginable and she wanted Arthur to watch. And somehow she’d made it seem like his idea.

-x-

“What about their seed? We can’t risk them getting you with child,” Arthur had said, once they’d started to make arrangements.

“Perhaps Gaius has some potion or other. I’m sure there have been girls over the years that have... ended up with unwanted consequences of their indiscretions,” Gwen knew for a fact that Gaius did, back when she was a handmaiden, she’d heard more than her share of gossip in the servants’ quarters.

“There would still be a risk,” Arthur was silent for a few seconds, lost in thought.

“There are other ways, other places,” Gwen said, utilizing more gossip she’d heard. “And those that were to use more conventional methods don’t have to spill themselves inside me.”

-x-

She’d never put any of this gossip into practice though and for a while it looked like she never would as neither she nor Arthur knew how to go about such practices. Luckily for them though, not everyone was as sheltered as her marriage had been.

She didn’t know if Arthur had urged him forwards or if Gwaine had the confidence to approach the bed on his own. She couldn’t see him but she felt the bed dip when he joined them, kneeling with Mordred’s knees between his own.

“Don’t mind me, you’re doing a wonderful job,” he said, giving Mordred’s knee a playful nudge. If either of them were uncomfortable with the intimacy that they had to share in order to share Gwen, they didn’t show it.

Gwen did her best not to turn away from Percival, even though she desperately wanted to watch what Gwaine was going to do with her arse. Instead she relied on feel, closing her eyes again and letting her imagination fill in the blanks.

At first it felt the same as Mordred’s kisses, only different. But Gwaine seemed to be directing his tongue whereas Mordred was taking direction from her, from what her body reacted to. Gwaine was independent of her, surprising her with things she would have never guessed felt so good. When he worked his tongue inside her, everything blurred together for an instant as a line of heat running through her body, his tongue, Mordred’s mouth, Percival’s cock. All were hot against her. All were pulling her apart.

For a sweet moment she feared she’d come again but then the heat became a burn, a completely foreign one. It took her a few seconds to realise that Gwaine had pressed one of his fingers where his tongue had been, making her ready for another cock, his cock.

She tried to move her mind away from the discomfort, instead putting all her effort into pleasuring Percival. She didn’t want him to come just yet but she took a certain pride in knowing that she was pleasing another man.

When Gwaine pushed another finger inside her, she couldn’t help but drag herself away from Percival so that she could see what was happening.

“Don’t worry, love, I know what I’m doing,” Gwaine said, glancing up from her arse and giving her a wide smile.

Somehow, throughout the years, he’d never made her feel different because she was Queen. He showed her respect, of course, but he also treated her like she was a woman and she was thankful for that. She suspected had she not been married or if she’d been married to anyone other than Arthur, he would have tried to bed her a thousand times by now. She wondered, if it hadn’t been for Arthur and Lancelot, would she have let him?

“Yes, I’m sure you do,” she replied, trying to sound as scandalous as possible. 

He gave her a wink and gave Mordred’s thigh a slap. “Ramp it up a bit, Mordred.”

She gasped as Mordred’s tongue ran over her clit again, hard and fast, bringing her over the edge easily. Numbed for a moment, she could barely feel Gwaine’s fingers spreading her apart, a third inside her now.

She felt exhilarated that she had come twice and all she’d had were fingers and mouths. It felt to her like a promise of how much more was to come.

“Guinevere?” She heard Arthur’s voice but it felt a mile away. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, yes,” she said, only half aware of what she was agreeing too. Anyone of them could have asked her anything in that moment and she would have spilled her very soul to them.

She felt Mordred move underneath her and she let her body be moved. Suddenly everything seemed to be moving at once, Mordred was gone and Gwaine was sat at the head of the bed, her body somehow moving with him. She was sat in his lap, her legs spread and her head against Gwaine’s chest. His hand was stroking her hair and the moment seemed so slow, so sensual, she wondered why she had never allowed herself this before.

She was brought back to reality by a sharp burn, like the one created by Gwaine’s fingers. It wasn’t until she was flat against him that she realised he was inside her. Like the burn of her wedding night, this pain seemed to ease every time they moved against each other, her body learning to accept him. Every so often, a sound would escape her lips, something close to a keen but Gwaine would whisper in her ear, shushing and soothing her.

After a while, she grew used to the feeling and her fingers drifted down to her clit, desperate to come again. As if on cue, Leon was there, moving onto the bed to kneel before her. As the longest serving of Arthur’s knights, he’d been given the highest of honours. He would claim Gwen’s cunt first.

Gwen placed her hands on the mattress, bracing herself against Gwaine as Leon leaned into her body and entered her. Although Leon slipped into her cunt easily, she felt overwhelmed by sensation. Every movement either pushed her onto Gwaine or into Leon. She felt full, like they were inside her whole being, waging a war over who could have her more completely. But when she opened her eyes, they were smiling at each other, they weren’t fighting over her; they were sharing her. Gwaine’s hand was still in her hair, stroking her neck and back, and Leon’s hands were on her breast and her hip, guiding her backwards and forwards between them.

It was sweet and slow, it almost brought tears to her eyes. Gwaine was still whispering in her ear, some things loving and others filthy. Leon’s touches were all gentle and his gaze was full of adoration. But it was the filthy things that came from Gwaine that sent shivers up her spine. She wanted it harder, rougher but she couldn’t put it onto words. She bucked her hips forward, falling into Leon and pushing him backwards. It took a few seconds for the guys to react to what she was doing but she soon found herself on her hands and knees with Leon underneath her and Gwaine behind her. She was in control now, every time she thrust forward, she would feel Leon deeper inside her and every time she pulled back, Gwaine would thrust deeper into her arse. She set the pace and rode them both, revelling in the power she felt.

“Percival, Mordred,” she beckoned them, one to either side of the bed. Percival was on the nearest side so she reached out with her hand, grasping his cock. She let the flow of her body guide her hand and it was easier than she thought it would be, so long as Percival stayed still.

Mordred had to get on the bed to be within her reach and she considered mirroring what she was doing with Percival before deciding he had earned more than that. She took a steadying breath, moving her hips and keeping the rest of herself still. When she was certain she could do that, she lowered her mouth onto Mordred’s cock. She kept her hand moving on Percival’s cock and let Gwaine’s thrusts set the pace of her hips. She relied on all their hands to keep her balanced now. They all worked together, in a single beautiful rhythm, like they were one. That was the point of this whole night, she reminded herself, to make herself one with the Knights, to make them hers and she theirs.

She swallowed around Mordred’s cock, determined to taste his seed. She focused her tongue on the head of his cock, like he had centred his on her clit before. She could feel it pulse against her but it wasn’t until she took it all the way into her mouth that she tasted the salt she was after. She swallowed instantly, not shy of the taste at the back of her throat.

When he was spent she pulled herself away from him, turning her attention to Percival. She wasn’t sure whether he’d been granted permission to her cunt but she wanted to taste his seed too, she was thirsty for it. She twisted her wrist, running her thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. She could tell it wouldn’t take much to make him come undone as she had with Mordred. She wanted to say it aloud, tell him how she would make him come and swallow it down but her cheeks burned and she couldn’t make the words come out. Even with two men inside her and another waiting, in some ways she still felt like a maiden. Everything was new to her and she wasn’t quite sure of herself.

She brought her mouth up to Percival’s cock but she wasn’t quite in time. Streams of white hit her mouth and dripped down her chin, down her neck. When she felt hands on her hips, she looked down to see Leon lift her off his cock, just in time for him to spill himself up on her breasts and belly. The sight made her pull tight again, so close to coming. She felt Gwaine pressed against her back, pulling her upright and thrusting deep inside her.

“You’re secretly loving this, aren’t you, Guinevere?” Gwaine whispered into her ear. She was so close, she just needed a little bit more. Her hand went to her clit but Gwaine caught it and replaced it with his own, his fingers delicate yet deft. She desperately wanted to know what it would be like to have them inside her.

“Yes,” was all she could say. Her whole body jarred with every thrust, her legs aching from kneeling for so long.

“You love being covered in the seed of other men? Have you dreamed of this? Do you think about this and touch yourself?” Gwaine’s words went round and round in her head, following the circle of his fingers against her clit. She felt like screaming and crying and begging all at once.

“Yes,” she said again, shaking in his arms, longing to tell him about the several nights she’d led awake and pleasured herself to the idea of all the knights taking her like this. Every night since her and Arthur had decided this was to happen.

“Does he know?” Gwaine asked, turning her head towards Arthur. She’d almost forgotten he was there, seated across the room, mediating over this whole affair. She didn’t know what to expect but when she looked at him, she was taken aback. He was sat, transfixed, his hand running up and down his cock to the sight of his wife being fucked by his friends.

“Oh, gods,” Gwen said, falling apart and coming together at the same time. Gwaine’s hands were all that stopped her from falling forward onto Leon. Pleasure burned through her, much stronger than it had the two times before. She could feel Gwaine spill himself inside her, spurring her orgasm on and dragging it out.

She lost time for a while but when she came to, all but Gwaine had left the bed. She was on her back, looking up at him, sat at her head. He leaned down to kiss her, a sleepy smile on his face. “It’s the King’s turn now.”

She looked up at Arthur, waiting at the bottom of the bed. She smiled at him fondly, forgetting that she should hate him. He had given her this after all. She reached out a hand to him and spread her legs so that he could lie between them. He looked over her body, covered in seed, from her neck to her navel and down her thighs where it was seeping out of her but he didn’t seem to mind.

His hands traced over the places where her body was marked, the scratches and bruises and bites that she couldn’t remember getting. Each one brought a smile to his lips that she didn’t quite understand but she indulged it, letting him map out her used body before she pulled him close and demanded he take her.

Arthur wanted to touch ever inch of her, spread his fingers through the evidence of what had just happened, what he’d just witnessed.

She pulled him into her body, wrapping her legs around his waist. He closed his eyes and let his memory run wild. Images of Mordred burying his face between her legs and Percival pinching her nipple the first time she’d come. Then Gwaine joining them and preparing her arse, a place that not even he himself had claimed. He could still hear Gwaine’s voice inside his head, even if his words had been meant for Guinevere. He pictured Leon underneath her, him and Gwaine both fucking her, her turning the tables on them, dominating them both in a way he’d never seen her do before. Each new discovery had made him hard and throbbing, even thought he had not planned to take her himself that night. This night was for the Knights and for her.

But he couldn’t deny himself, not when she was falling apart so beautifully at the hands of his friends. He had to be part of it, not out of jealousy but out of longing. He wanted to share what they were experiencing.

“Talk to her again,” he found himself asking Gwaine, not sure if he was asking on Guinevere’s behalf or his own. Gwaine had such a way with words, making the most innocent things sound perverse and the filthiest things sound heavenly. Arthur was sure that’s how he had won his way into the beds of half the maidens in Camelot. 

“Sire,” Gwaine inclined his head, laying down on his side and propping himself up on one elbow. He ran a hand through Gwen’s hair, singling out a few locks and playing with them as he talked. “Guinevere, sweetling, shall I tell Arthur all the things I was whispering to you before?”

Gwen moaned, her eyes drifting from Arthur to Gwaine and back again.

“Shall I tell him how wet you got with him watching you fuck us? And how you wanted all of us, all at once?”

“Shall I tell you how we sat up late at night and planned this?” Gwen asked him back, her own voice taking on a shamelessness that she didn’t know she had. “And how we talked about which one of you would have me and how?”

Gwaine laughed, a half shocked smile coming to his lips. “Fuck me, she gives as good as she gets, doesn’t she?”

Arthur grabbed a fistful of sheet, trying his best not to let their combined words get the better of him.

“Shall I tell you how interested he was when he found out that I was more than willing to bugger you, he was very interested and he said you were too,” Gwaine continued, driving both of them closer to the edge. “Perhaps I’ll teach him all the things I did to you.”

Gwen clenched around him, her orgasm making her body draw him in and refuse to let go, leaving him helpless and spilling his seed inside her.

-x-

The Knights were hers now, as much as they were Arthur’s.

Somehow they’d all found a place in the royal bed, with Gwen at its centre, surrounded by the men. It looked scandalous but it felt safe and natural to be cocooned in their bodies. They were all hard muscle and strong arms where she was soft and smooth and delicate. Not that she was half as delicate as they thought.

She knew she should leave and tell Morgana that their plans were progressing nicely but she couldn’t bring herself to leave them. She decided she didn’t want morning to come; she didn’t want to leave them for any reason. She wanted them to stay in her marriage bed forever.

She wondered if she could talk Arthur into it. He had given in to this so easily and he had seemed to enjoy it as much as she had. Would it be too much to ask that this become a permanent thing? He seemed to share everything else with his Knights, why not her as well?

She also came to the conclusion that perhaps he didn’t need to fall, not just yet. If she could bend him to her will, perhaps he wouldn’t have to die. Perhaps she could even grow to love him again. Perhaps she could love all of them. Leon and his nobility. Gwaine and his wicked tongue. Percival and his quiet devotion. Mordred and his wide eyes.

She rose, crawling to the end of the bed so that she didn’t need to disturb them. She took each of them in, sleeping, every impure thought seemingly washed away in the calm of slumber. Or the mask that hides the most impure thoughts of all.

Perhaps this is how a kingdom is run, she reasoned, on trust and love and with every part of a person. Perhaps that’s where they’d been going wrong all these years.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
